ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers: Ultra Resistance
Power Rangers: Ultra Resistance is a series by KitsuneSoldier, with several other users supplying characters. It is an Ultraman + Power Rangers crossover, which contains elements from Ultraman X. It is preceded by Ultraman X and Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos. Plot An Age of Monsters has ended, and the Ultras have returned to their home in the Land of Light. Earth is at peace... until the infamous criminal Alien Velos Rapier sets his sights on the planet. But there's a catch. Rapier knows he can't defeat the heroes of Earth. But he knows someone who could. And he has a plan to bring him back. There is still hope. XIO has some new recruits, and they've been entrusted with the power of kaiju. The Ultra Resistance has begun! Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: New Recruits Characters Rangers GeedWarrior26 * Auburn Tachibana: Red Gomora Ranger ** Normal ** Reionic Burst * Hinata Mori: White Eleking Ranger KitsuneSoldier * Kit Simons: Black Zetton Ranger ** Normal ** Maga-Zetton Ranger * Melina Simons: Orange Pandon Ranger ** Normal ** Maga-Pandon Ranger Ultraman Plasma * George Remus: Blue Bemstar Ranger Cdr * Alien Pedan Carlos: Gold King Joe Ranger Zenon * Naomi: Silver Galactron Ranger ** Normal ** Mk2 Armor BigD2003 * Tetsu Ray: Crimson Demaaga Ranger ** Normal ** Tsurugi Emgaltan * Someone Allies * XIO ** Sayuri Tachibana ** Daichi Ozora ** Zark * Chez Fanton Villains * Alien Velos Rapier * Alien Mephilas Maugus * Alien Hipporito Horrachiorre * Alien Chibu Crania * Alien Salome Techtel * Chiburoids (footsoldiers) * Darklops (zord fight footsoldiers) * Greeza Arsenal Morphers * Cyber Cards (Used by all rangers) * XIO Devizer (Used by Auburn, George and Hinata) * XIO Brace (Used by the Simons siblings) * XIO Maga-Blaster (Used by the Orochi Ranger and to access the Simons siblings' Maga forms) * XIO Driver (Used by Tetsu) * Dark Thunder Energy Tank (Used to access Tetsu's Tsurugi form) Weapons Sidearms * Ultlaser ** XIO Blaster ** Ultra Booster * XIO Bazooka * Slugger Blade * Magatana * Twin Demaagatanas Abilities * Brave Burst * Black Gravity Field * Eleking Collider * Zetton Barrier * Pandon Tornado Personal Weapons * XIO Enforcer ** Gomora Smasher ** Bemstar Defender ** Eleking Zappers ** Zetton Launcher ** Pandon Blazers Zords Main Combinations * XIOrochi Megazord ** Cyber XIO Megazord *** Red Cyber Gomora Zord *** Blue Cyber Bemstar Zord *** White Cyber Eleking Zord ** Magazord *** Cyber Zeppandon Zord **** Black Cyber Zetton Zord **** Orange Cyber Pandon Zord *** Cyber Maga-Orochi Zord * King Galactron Zord ** Gold King Joe Zord ** Silver Galactron Zord * Cyber Demaaga Zord (Kaiju Mode, Warrior Mode, Tsurugi Mode) * Violet Natsunomeryu Zord * TBA Megazord ** Cyber Litra Zord ** Cyber Antlar Zord ** Cyber Gubira Zord ** Cyber Galberos Zord ** Cyber Gan Q Zord Alternate Combinations * Cyber Bemzeed Zord * Zeppandon XIO Megazord * Cyber Pedanium Zetton Zord * Cyber Demaagomora Zord (Kaiju Mode, Warrior Mode) Trivia * This series was originally on the GW and Kit Wiki, before that place died. ** This series could have easily been added here in the first place, negating the existence of that ill-fated wiki, but now it's here regardless. * This series was originally going to be an RP series, but was later changed to a written series. * Considering this is a Power Rangers series, we can be a lot more flexible with characters that appear. * This series will have multiple seasons with different villains. Category:GeedWarrior26 Category:Things Kit Has Abandoned In Favor Of Redoing But Better Category:This Almost Had a Cringey Harem For GW's Shitty OC But Kit Veoted That Shit Category:Badly Named Stuff Category:Crossovers